


Yellow Looks Good On You

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Massage, Nook Eating, Quadrant Vacillation, Sex, Tickling, grubscar massage, wasn't originally supposed to have sex but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Sollux knows how sensitive Eridan’s grubscars are and can’t resist messing with them.





	Yellow Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/gifts).



> This was born of a headcanon conversation involving sensitive grubscars and that grubscar massages should be a thing. Inspiration struck.
> 
> Recommended listening is "Good At Loving You" by Mother Mother.

Sollux smirks to himself, eyes peeking over his lenses at Eridan’s back. He’s on the floor in the little hive they sort of share, wrists daintily resting on his knees as he fans out his fingers. The nail polishes beside him are all capped so he has no concerns about adding more stains to the carpet. Not that he’d care either way; most of the stains are his fault to begin with. As Eridan likes to point out, he’s a goddamn mess.

 

Sollux slowly comes up behind him. Eridan’s fins twitch so he knows Eridan can sense him, but he doesn’t turn around. Perfect.

 

Just as Eridan is starting to greet him Sollux suddenly lifts his shirt with psionics and goes at his grubscars. Fuck he loves having quick fingers from sweeps of computer work. It makes it easy to tickle the sensitive protrusions and really make Eridan squirm.

 

“Bastard!” Eridan squawks, simultaneously trying to get away and slap him off without damaging his paint job. All he manages to do is collapse on his side and wiggle around as Sollux relentlessly tickles him.

 

When they were a sprite they learned a lot of things about each other, whether they wanted to or not. They could hear each other’s surface thoughts, get flashes of memories, of emotions. Sometimes it was difficult to know what was whose.

 

One thing that Sollux had picked up was that Eridan’s grubscars are incredibly ticklish and fuck if he wasn’t going to take advantage of that whenever the mood struck him.

 

“ _Sol_ ,” Eridan wheezes, leg kicking out and only barely missing him. Sollux use psionics to keep it flailing in a different direction. “If you—eee!—ruin my nails I wwill ruin you!”

 

Sollux just chuckled and doubles down on his right grubscars. He catches a glimpse of Eridan’s nails; they’re all black except his middle fingers. Those are yellow.

 

His bloodpusher does a weird flip and he looks away, face hot.

 

Then his glasses are backhanded right off his face by a flailing limb.

 

“Ow. Rude, ED.”

 

Sollux finally lets up. Eridan lays on his back, panting heavily and glaring over at him.

 

“If these are chipped I’ll havve your ass.”

 

“Ehehehe, you don’t need a reason to have my ass.”

 

That was, as the humans would say, super fucking gay.

 

Eridan flips him off and that yellow is impossible to ignore. It looks good on him.

 

“Nice color choice,” Sollux says, hoping he doesn’t come off as a douchebag. He’s not always good at using the right inflection. Especially when he’s not even sure what inflection to use.

 

Eridan gazes at his fronds. Sollux doesn’t see anything damaged but he’s sure Eridan could pick out the tiniest imperfection. He doesn’t tell Sollux of any, though. Instead he admits, “I like yelloww. It looks good on me.” He side eyes Sollux. “Even if yelloww is the color a assholes.”

 

Sollux snorts, shrugging. “Fair.”

 

Eridan sits up and for a moment they just stare at each other. He looks like he’s waiting for something but Sollux isn’t sure what.

 

“Wwell? Are you plannin on making it up to me?”

 

“Make up what?”

 

“Your completely uncalled for assault obvviously.”

 

“You were right there unguarded, the temptation was too much.”

 

Eridan does a mixture of glaring and pouting, and frankly it’s adorable. It makes Sollux want to kiss him. Leading with that might get his lip bitten off, though. Which is kinda hot, admittedly.

 

Instead Sollux spreads his legs, telling Eridan to come over and turn around. Eridan eyes him warily. Sollux tries to look as unthreatening as possible, even as he’s considering just using his psionics to move him.

 

It doesn’t come to that as Eridan crawls between Sollux’s legs and turns around. Getting comfortable he warns, “This better be wworth my time, Sol.”

 

“What’s the current exchange rate?”

 

Eridan doesn’t find this funny but Sollux does. He snickers as he pushes Eridan’s shirt back up. There’s a moment of protest but he swears the tickling is over. To prove that Sollux gently cups his grubscars and starts massaging. The hitch in Eridan’s breath is a beautiful sound.

 

With care he rubs around them, touch light but not so much that he accidentally tickles. Though Eridan does jerk when Sollux reaches a particularly sensitive spot, prompting him to press in firmer. Soon enough Eridan settles into his touches.

 

His shirt is a nuisance. Sollux does use psionics this time to lift it over Eridan’s head, taking his scarf (on purpose) and glasses (whoops) with it too. Eridan lets out an indignant click; Sollux rolls his eyes but folds everything neatly. Then he even puts Eridan’s glasses back in place. Well, in the general vicinity of where they go. They end up hanging off one of Eridan’s fins and he fixes them himself with a grumble.

 

Sollux focuses all his attention on the massage. He can feel every little shudder, every muscle that relaxes because of him. It does something to his bloodpusher.

 

It’s silent between them which makes Sollux hyper focus on his body. Eridan’s a pretty tense guy. No surprise, really. There are a lot of knots that Sollux takes care to work out for him. He strays from Eridan’s grubscars, giving sorely needed attention to the rest of his back while making sure to return to them every little bit. He’s not sure why. They’re almost like anchors, keeping his mind tied to the task.

 

Sollux only stills when a faint purring starts up. He listens for one second, two, in shock. Then, something like pride mixed with reverence swells up inside of Sollux and urges his hands back to work. He is rewarded by the purring getting steadily louder. Soon enough they fill his ears, circling his brain like a blanket that warms him all over.

 

The purring is great motivation, it turns out, driving Sollux to explore, see which touches where add to it. He knows it’s silly; he’s heard other trolls purr before, he’s purred before. He’s made Aradia purr, Feferi, even Karkat once though he still refuses to admit it. There’s just something about hearing Eridan rumble like this that makes his stupid chest clench.

 

Even though they’re no longer erisolsprite Sollux can recall a lot of what he saw in Eridan’s head. This isn’t the first time he’s ever purred, but it is the first time in a long while. Since way before the game. There’s something twisted and sad deep inside of Eridan that snuffs out happy things like that. It’s the same awful bullshit that clouds Sollux. He can’t help what want to keep this going for as long as he can.

 

Eventually Eridan speaks up, voice soft almost like he’s half asleep.

 

“Wwhat quadrant are you going for here, Sol?”

 

“Where do you want me to go, ED?”

 

“Mm, a little to the left.”

 

Sollux smiles to himself—an actual fucking smile, not some smirk or amused grin—as his hands start massaging towards Eridan’s left side. His purring does pick up after a minute, and glee shoots through Sollux’s fingertips in the form of vibrations. Tentatively he gives his own purr. Eridan doesn’t stop so Sollux continues, matching his pace and volume.

 

The room fills with their purring. It makes Sollux bold. He leans over and presses his mouth to the back of Eridan’s neck. Then, when he finds no resistance, kisses a trail to the crook of his shoulder, up his neck. Featherlight kisses to Eridan’s fin tips.

 

Eridan’s purrs are still going strong. He tilts his head, giving Sollux more access. Fuck, he’s _baring_ his neck and Sollux is struck with so many emotions he doesn’t know how to handle them. He places more kisses along that beautiful neck, not wanting a single centimeter to be left out.

 

Eridan is a sight that—Fuck, Sollux doesn’t even have the words. Eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, fins fluttering. He looks decadent, he looks pretty. Sollux wants to do a thousand different things to him. He settles on bringing his mouth up close to Eridan’s fin so his breath ghosts over it with every word.

 

“ED,” he rasps more than says, “lay down on your back.”

 

“Wwhy?” No distrust, just curiosity.

 

“So I can finish making up for earlier.”

 

Sollux runs his tongue along the underside of Eridan’s fin, earning a shiver. Getting the hint he adjusts and Sollux straddles his hips.

 

“This is a good view,” he decides after a minute. There’s a violet flush across Eridan’s cheeks.

 

Eridan opens his mouth and a syllable of something gets out before Sollux kisses him. He doesn’t waste time shoving his tongue in with as much grace as a wriggler who’s only experience is late day movies snuck in while their lusus is sleeping. Eridan doesn’t seem to mind much, if the way he runs his hands up Sollux’s sides are any indicator. His fingers curl into Sollux’s shirt, tugging him closer. Sollux readily lets him.

 

Eventually they have to breathe. Which is stupid, in Sollux’s opinion. Fuck breathing; kissing was so much more rewarding.

 

Sollux kisses Eridan’s jaw, lips lingering for just a few seconds more than necessary. Eridan reaches up, tangles a hand in his hair, rubs one of Sollux’s smaller horns. Sollux swallows thickly, pressing his face against Eridan’s neck to hide his blush. He finds a spot and mouths it languidly until Eridan moans his name. That does something to both his bloodpusher and his bulge.

 

Sollux moves down Eridan’s body, kissing and sucking and exploring. Lavishing him with attention. Eridan’s still purring, hands above his head now. He squirms occasionally when Sollux’s touch is too light around his gills and grubscars, but he makes no complaints. In fact Eridan doesn’t say anything besides a few gasps of his name.

 

Sollux reaches his waistband and pulls it. Eridan lifts his hips, allowing Sollux to completely undress him. A good inch of violet bulge is peeking out; Sollux doesn’t realize when he licks his lips, intent on the sight before him. He gets so caught up he gives a start when Eridan speaks.

 

“You’re wwearin too much, Sol.”

 

“Just relax, ED.”

 

Sollux doesn’t wait for any sort of reply before he’s pushing Eridan’s legs apart and settling between them on his stomach. It’s hard not to dive right into his nook when it looks this inviting, but Sollux summons up every ounce of willpower he has and focuses on his thighs first.

 

Just like he’s done for Eridan’s neck and abdomen, Sollux lifts his left thigh and gives it the care it deserves. Slowly he kisses up until his face brushes against Eridan’s nook. Sollux indulges just a little, kissing the lips while glancing up at Eridan. The pure lust on his face makes Sollux swallow thickly. It’s hard but he turns his head and gives Eridan’s right thigh the same treatment as the other. He makes sure not to rush his return to Eridan’s nook. This time he drags his tongue along it, making Eridan buck his hips as he gasps his name.

 

Finally Sollux buries his face in Eridan’s nook. Still he takes his time, teasing Eridan open with his tongue and lapping gently. Eridan actually _whimpers_ and fuck it goes straight to his bulge. It’s not unsheathed yet but Sollux is sure that’ll change soon enough.

 

Eridan’s bulge begins wrapping itself around one of his horns and Sollux lets it. He feels Eridan move, catches a glimpse of his hand going for his bulge. Sollux gives him a look that Eridan understands, instead threading his fingers through Sollux’s hair. He strokes as Sollux eats him out. When he hits a spot that has Eridan’s hips pushing up desperately Sollux uses psionics to pin him down.

 

Sollux’s tongue presses forward, nailing that spot until he’s gotten Eridan close. Then he suddenly stops. Eridan lets out a desperate whine; Sollux pets his hip as he slowly builds him up again.

 

It’s fun torturing Eridan like this. He could do it all night. But that’s for some other occasion. Right now he’s supposed to be making it up to Eridan, after all.

 

So this time when Sollux brings Eridan close he doesn’t let up until he’s convulsing around him. He cries out _Sol_ , and Sollux feels it in his chest.

 

He keeps lapping at Eridan until he’s a quivering, chittering mess beneath him. Only then does Sollux back away and take his first real breath in a while. All he can taste is slurry; he should probably find it more repulsive than he does.

 

Eridan is so goddamn gorgeous it’s unfair. His head is to the side, mouth open as he pants and fins fluttering like butterflies taking flight. Sollux is torn between kissing him and continuing to just watch Eridan while he’s so deliciously undone.

 

His bulge is still vying for attention, and Sollux’s own are writhing in his way too tight pants.

 

“ _Clothes_ ,” Eridan breathlessly commands, and Sollux knows what he wants. He wastes no time in obeying.

 

He just tosses his clothing aside, not bothering to fold them because, hey, why mess with his disaster gremlin rep? Besides, more important things to do. Like wrap his bulges around Eridan’s. Sollux groans at how good it feels.

 

“Fuck, ED.”

 

“Sol.” Eridan swallows, gasps as Sollux rolls his hips.

 

“What do you want, ED? Anything.”

 

“I want you to ride my bulge.”

 

Fuck, yeah, that sounds spectacular.

 

Sollux untangles their bulges and holds Eridan’s steady as he sinks down on it. Eridan chitters and Sollux responds with his own. His bulge feels so good inside of him and Sollux’s eyes fall shut for a moment as the stimulation overtakes him.

 

Then there are hands going for his bulges. Sollux cracks his eyes open, takes Eridan by the wrists and guides them down to his hips.

 

“Just relax, ED, I’ve got you.”

 

Sollux bends to kiss him. When he goes to pull back Eridan pushes his head back down and kisses Sollux with everything he’s got.

 

He’s not going to last long, too worked up. Sollux wrangles his needy bulges and starts pumping them. Eridan isn’t going gentle, thrashing inside of him. Sollux absolutely _loves_ it.

 

It’s just another minute until he comes hard. Sollux is dazed, going limp against Eridan who moves Sollux’s head to rest on his shoulder as he continues to fuck him. By the time he comes again there are so many sensations that Sollux doesn’t know what’s up or down.

 

When Sollux is more coherent he first notices the way Eridan is cradling him, petting his hair and stroking down his sides. He’s purring again and Sollux smiles at how it reverberates through him.

 

It takes another moment for him to regain the capacity for speech. When he does he wonders, “This make up for earlier?”

 

Eridan pretends to consider for a moment before going, “I accept your penance.”

 

Sollux snickers and buries his face in Eridan’s chest. After a couple minutes of silence, wherein Sollux starts to doze off, Eridan speaks up.

 

“Come on, Sol. Wwe’re covvered in slurry.”

 

“Mm, fuck it. We can shower later.”

 

“Or wwe can showwer noww before it’s all caked in and repulsivve.”

 

Sollux pretends to consider this for a moment before deciding, “Nope, comfy.”

 

“Ugh, there is slurry on my nails.”

 

“What’s the matter, I thought you liked yellow?”

 

Eridan gives a dramatic sigh.

 

“The things I put up wwith.”

 

Of course Eridan could easily just pick Sollux up and carry him no problem, but instead he pulls Sollux closer and presses his cheek to the top of Sollux’s head. It doesn’t even take a full five minutes before both of them drift off.


End file.
